From The Depths of The Earth
by Mysteriously Dangerous
Summary: What if Mamoru ahd a sister that know one knows about and even he doesn't remember her! Chibiusa is alone and one aunt helps her out! R&R!
1. I wanna Go Home

A/N: Ok this is my first Sailor Moon story soo I hope its good  
  
Disclamer: We don't own anything that you reconize...but we do own the plot ^_~  
  
From The Depths of The Earth  
  
Chapter 1: I Wanna Go Home  
  
Thunder clashed in the black evening sky as a tall, raven haired male ran threw the blankets of water looking for someone in particular. "CHIBIUSA! CHIBIUSA!" he yelled running up to a small pink headed child who was digging into the soaked earth with her beaten hands.  
  
"Where were you! Usagi and I have been worried sick!" There was no response from the child the only sound was the soft patter of the rain as it dessended from the heavens to the Earth and the sound of the wind whinding(sp? a/n:it's suppose to sound like whin-ding) threw the damped trees. The only signs of life Chibiusa was showing was the swift movement of her hand.  
  
He slowly bent down to touch the little girls shoulder when an intensely bright light erupted from the small hole beneath Chibiusa's small hands.  
  
It seemed as though time had completly stoped. Chibiusa now seemed lifeless. The rain and trees had stoped moving. Everything had completly stoped. There was no sound. There was no life.  
  
The tall male slowly stood up looking at his surroundings, then looked back down at Chibiusa. He blinked what seemed like a thousand times before the silver light from the ground came above the soil in an intense ball of light. "I-ittain-entai..."  
  
"M@#4@$*&% pleas% #el& me!" The voice was a young girls but is was faded. He could barley make out a word the it was saying. He coshusly(sp?a/n: that word is sooo hard to spell! I couldn't even find it in the dictionary!) out stretched his hand to touch the light. The second his finger tips touched the ball there was an intense blinding light. Then he was gone.   
  
Every thing was back to normal. The rain had started to pound on the earth agian, the trees started to dance in the wind and Chibiusa, still perched on the ground, looked at her surroundings. She held back the tears as she felt them come. She was alone and she didn't want to be alone at the moment. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a little girls voice asking her to help her. That was the last thing she could remember the rest was black.  
  
  
  
She ran under a tree as thunder clapped in the sky and hugged herself. She wanted to go home, to the comfort of her Okaasan and Otousan. She had no clue were she was. She was lost in the middle of what look like a forest. A single tear mixed in with the rain as it fell down her chin and in to a puddle beneath her.   
  
She watched as a lightning bolt riped across the sky. With out even thinking she pushed herself closser to the trunk and hugged herself tighter. She always hated thunder storms and she blamed her Okaasan for inheriting it. She wanted to be in her warm bed. She wanted to go home. She placed her head onto her nees and did the only thing that she could do.  
  
She cryed....  
  
A/N: Soooo how do you like it? Is it good?? I'd like to know how I'm doing so tell tell!!  
  
click the little button on the left side of the screen that says GO! 


	2. I've Finaly Found You

A/N: Yeah! I've gotten a review!! Go me! Soo I dedicate this chap to that one reviewer because she has incouraged me to continue!! []D [] []V[] []D  
  
So heres chap two:  
  
Wait! first is the  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything that you reconize!!  
  
From The Depths Of Earth  
  
Chapter 2: i've found you  
  
" Mamoru..............Mamoru................." the familiar voice in the back of his head repeated his name continuously. He tried and tried to bring himself back to reality. But the sensation of floating kept him unconscious. "Mamoru okosu! Okosu Mamoru!" There was a slight tug on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
He consontrated and slowly moved his mouth. "N-Nani...?" he replied. He heard a gasp from the creature in front of him. Then sensed it smile. He felt a chill go down his spine as a cold hand stroaked his right cheek.   
  
*_*  
  
~_~  
  
"Open your eyes." The voice vibarated off of the walls and in his head. He slowly cracked open his gray blue eyes to a pair of blue pink ones. He was taken aback by the face in front of him but some how it looked familiar. The little girl in front of him giggled at his shocked face and jumped a bit away from him so he could get a good look of her.  
  
She had ankle leanth silver hair looked about the age of Chibiusa (a/n: Chibiusa in this story is 10and is about 4'0), sad pink blue eyes, and pale white skin. She was wearing a white dress that floated around her body and no shoes.  
  
"I've found you Mamoru. I've finaly waken up."  
  
  
  
a/n: sooo... How was it did ya think it was good?! Yeah i know that its like the shortest chapter that you have eva read but I just need to know if it was good.   
  
I'll try to make the next chap long ^_~  
  
Japanese translations for all you people who don't know what all of those funny words mean^^  
  
Okosu means wake up  
  
nani means what   
  
there you go smile smile 


End file.
